Freaky Friday
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Two couples fighting leads to an unexptected magical occurance. How do Malec and Clace deal when Alec and Clary switch bodies? And, how can the process be reversed?
1. The Fight, part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: I know, I know! Patricia, you already have a billion multi-chapter fics on the go; why are you starting a new one? Sorry, but inspiration strikes. This is a rare piece of writing from me in the respect that there will be no Clary bashing (O: gasp!). Let's get to it, shall we? Don't forget to review!**

It had gotten a little tense between Clary and Jace lately. The redhead could feel it in the air whenever they spent time together and it was growing every day. Clary didn't know how to stop it. She didn't know what she had done or was doing wrong. The poor girl had no idea how to fix her relationship because she didn't know why it was falling apart in the first place.

It had started a few weeks ago. Jace suddenly started distancing himself from Clary; they didn't spend as much time together anymore. In fact, the only time they spent long hours in each other's presence was when they were training.

Clary still had a lot to learn when it came to becoming the Shadowhunter that she could have been if her mother had told her about the true nature of her father and her blood. She had only started training a few weeks ago, after the great battle they had all faced, so Jace was assigned to teach her all that she needed to know in Shadowhunter society. And most of that was fighting and killing demons.

Clary was trying her best to learn as quickly and greatly as possible, but she no longer got those special looks from Jace when she did something well, the looks that she lived through every gruelling session to see. It hurt Clary so much to think that Jace didn't love her anymore. It was as if a dravak demon had decided to eat out her heart and she didn't know how to fend it off. And no one wanted to help her, either.

"Come _on_, Clary!" Jace shouted, jerking the girl from her troubled thoughts as he scuffed her head. "Get your mind into this!" They were praccticing hand-to-hand combat, sparring, and Jace was in strict-teacher-mode again. He usually was, whenever he was around Clary nowadays.

She shook her head to clear it, glad that she had pulled back her curly hair from her face, and tried to concentrate on the sparring. She watched every move Jace made, trying to anticipate his strike, but no matter what, Jace surprised her and got through her weak defences. Maybe it was all she had on her mind, maybe she wasn't good at this kind of fighting, maybe she couldn't concentrate on where Jace was moving rather than how he moved. She couldn't help but get distracted by the tensing of his muscles under his tight T-shirt. She remembered, when they had first started, how their sparring usually ended in them both on the floor, which usually resulted in a hot and sweaty make-out session. Not anymore.

She noticed the way the sweat glinted off his face. He was just slightly winded, where she felt about to collapse. "Jace," She started, breathing hard and lunging at him once. He easily blocked her sloppy strike. "Can we take a break?"

"A _break_?" Jace looked as if the word was unfamiliar to him. "No, we may not. You haven't improved at all in this class."

Clary bit her lip at the blunt remark. She was trying her hardest and pushing herself to her limits, but it all seemed in vain when it came to Jace. He didn't even acknowledge how hard she tried, anymore. "Well, I don't think I'll improve if I pass out." She shot back, then proceeded to approach the bench that supported her towel and water bottle. She was sick of the physical and emotional stress. It was late in the evening, she was exhausted, and she needed a shower.

Jace shot out his arm and grabbed Clary's wrist quickly. As she turned around, he swiftly dropped it as if it burned him. Clary cringed inwardly. His golden-eyed gaze was stern and unfamiliar to her. "No, you are not leaving this training room until you get at least _one_ hit in." Clary used to admire his resiliance, but she didn't like this attitude towards her at all.

"No," She demanded, going to turn once more, "I'm done for today."

Suddenly, Jace exploded. He threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! Why do you have to be like this all the time?" He yelled, causing Clary to jump and then listen to his poisonous words with dread and hurt. Jace had never shouted at her like this. He could get quite intensly angry, but he never blew up at her. "Why can't you be more like Alec?" He exclaimed.

The redhead was taken aback, "_Alec!_ What does he have to do with any of this?" She shouted back. She felt like she could relate more to Alec these days, loving Jace who was always angry and self distructive and who didn't seem to love her back. But, that doesn't mean that they were in any way friends. And having Jace compare her to his parabatai out of the blue did not improve her mood towards him.

Jace leaned in as he raged and Clary was hyper aware of their difference in height as the boy towered over her threateningly. This was all too much. She barely recognized him. "At least Alec can fight!" He threw the words at her like darts.

She advanced, trying to make up for the height difference and showing that she wasn't one to cower, but Jace didn't back down and they just ended up nearly nose-to-nose in proximity. "He has been training for most of his _life_, Jace! I've only trained for a _few weeks_! How could that be any comparasin?"

"Yeah, but Alec isn't _selfish_, like you! At least he knows when to keep his mouth shut! At least he looks out for his family and cares about other people at least as much as he cares about himself! That's a trait that you two do _not_ share."

Clary stepped back swiftly. She couldn't retort. If was as if Jace had slapped her. Selfish? He thought she was selfish?

Seeing her face, Jace looked as if he might take his words back or at least apologize. His fists unclenched and the harsh lines in his face smoothed out into an expression of self-defeat. But, Clary didn't give him the chance to do or say anything. She ran out of the training room and down the infinite maze of halls in the Institute. She nearly got lost once, but was too upset to care, so she kept going until she found her way to her room. The Lightwoods had given her one of her own since she spent so much time here for training. She slammed and then locked the door, looking around at the organized clutter with blurring vision.

She grabbed things, then went into the bathroom for a shower, to wash away the sweat and tears. Standing under the spray of hot water, Clary reflected that all she had ever wanted was Jace and now he didn't seem to want her at all.

**Author's Second Note: Okay well that was the first time that I have seriously written Clace. What do you think? And, Malec fans stay tuned because Magnus and Alec have the spotlight in the next chapter! Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	2. The Fight, part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Okay here is the second chapter. :) Thanks to all of you who read/favorited/allerted/reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these! :P I don't own anything!**

It had grown a little tense between Clary and Jace lately. Anyone who was in the same room as them could see it. It was very apparent to the Lightwoods-Jace's family-and especially to his brother and _parabatai_. Alec could see that his brother was having issues with himself and with Clary. He didn't look at the redhead with love and complete devotion like he used to. It worried Alec.

A few months earlier, Alec would have been thrilled at the idea of Jace ditching Clary, but that was in the past. Alec had his soulmate and Clary was the best thing in the world for Jace. Yes, that was behind him; Now he was only very worried for the golden-haired teen.

Seeing him like this, all angry and sullen, confused Alec and his family because it seemed to come out of the blue and without a cause. They tried talking to the blonde, but he wouldn't answer, only avoid the topic and them, and go hunt demons and risk his neck for venting purposes. Alec was forced to go with Jace so that he didn't get killed, which meant more missions with the boy and less time spent with his sexy boyfriend. Alec was not happy with this arrangement. He even had to start using his bedroom at the Institute, which he hadn't done for a few weeks now, since moving in with Magnus.

And, said sexy boyfriend wasn't too happy with the arrangement, either. In fact, the warlock openly complained to Alec whenever they saw each other (which usually didn't last long, because Alec would get called back for Shadowhunter duties after an hour of alone time). Alec knew that, if Magnus knew what was going on, the warlock would probably rather kill Jace and get it over with, but Alec also knew that he wouldn't mean it because he realized how much Jace meant to the older Shadowhunter. But, Alec couldn't help but notice that Magnus seemed to be getting more and more pissed off as the time Alec spent away went by.

An old man nearly ran into Alec as he walked. The boy almost apologized before remembering that he was glamoured. He was walking back to Brooklyn after having spent nearly two days straight at the Institute either protecting Jace or talking to Isabelle or discussing Clave matters and his father with his mom.

He knew that Magnus would be angry when he got home. He had been texting him constantly, pestering him for them to spend time together. Alec hadn't told Magnus much about what was going on for two reasons: one, he didn't really know what was going on in the first place, and two, it was family business, so he didn't think that Magnus should get involved.

So, here he was, trudging through a light snowfall with no jacket, at nearly 10:00 at night, to get to Magnus' flat in Brooklyn. The snow melted when it touched his skin, causing the boy to shiver from the cold wetness. The white fluff settled in his hair and on his long-sleeved sweater, where it marred the blackness with the brilliant white. It wasn't that cold, but the breeze was enough to seep through the knit fabric of the sweater and crystallize the moisture clinging to his dark eyelashes. Alec needed to get home, to the warmth and to Magnus. It had been a long day, and he had just had time to take a quick shower after the fighting, before making his way back to his boyfriend's place. Jace had had to train with Clary, so Alec immediatly took the oportunity to visit the warlock, even if it was so late at night.

Finally, he reached the door with '_Bane_' written above the buzzer. He pressed the button, until a familiar voice came through the speaker. Alec had gone through these steps many times in the last few months. "Alec, is that you?" Magnus asked, and he sounded half-hopeful and half-irritated.

"Yeah, it's me." Alec replied and soon he was traveling up the stairs to Magnus' loft and rapping softly on the door.

Magnus flung it open, "You don't have to knock, you idiot." He scoffed, "Get in here." He grabbed Alec by the arm and pulled him inside. The large rings on his fingers pressed into his arm and Alec analyzed the gems on them as Magnus closed and locked the door once he was inside.

Magnus turned on the slightly shivering boy. "Where were you all day?" He demanded. "I've been texting you constantly and you never give me a straight answer!"

Alec looked down as he took off his boots and laid them on the matt. He noticed that Magnus was wearing green socks below the cuffs of his skinny-jeans. "I'm sorry." He said, "I was at the Institute."

Magnus threw up his hands and small blue sparks flew from his fingertips. Yep, he was pissed. "See what I mean?" He poked Alec in the chest abruptly. "I _know_ you were at the Institute; that's the only answer you ever give me! What are you doing at the Institute, exactly, pray tell." He turned and stalked towards the sitting room as he continued his rant. Alec followed. "And for two days straight? I haven't seen you for _two days_, Alexander!"

And there's the full name. "Don't call me that," Alec said immediatly. When Magnus rolled his eyes, he answered in as much detail as he could. "My family's going through a tough time right now, Magnus. I'm sorry, but I had to be there for them."

Magnus sighed. "And why couldn't you tell me this before, instead of just dissapearing?"

"Well, I-"

Magnus cut him off with a wave of his hand. "It doesn't matter," he dismissed. "What kind of tough time?" He seemed a little more sympathetic and Alec took it as a good sign.

"Well, there's the whole thing with Dad..." He started and Magnus nodded knowingly. Robert had left them and it wasn't such a good time for Maryse or the kids. They didn't know where he was or if he was coming back. Alec continued, "And, well, something's going on with Jace."

Magnus' cat eyes, which had grown softer at the mention of the problems with his dad, narrowed again. "_Jace_? What could possibly be going on with Jace?" He demanded. Magnus was neaning against the TV and Alec was standing in front of the couch where they usually cuddled and watched TV shows that the Shadowhunter knew nothing about but the warlock loved. Alec was confused and a little defencive; was Magnus accusing him of what Alec thought he was?

"We don't know why, but he's upset and when he gets upset, he usually almost gets killed, so..."

Magnus clenched his teeth. "And every time poor golden boy gets upset, the whole family has to nurse him back to happiness, is that it?" He scoffed again. "And, why couldn't somebody _else_ protect him? Why do _you_ have to be with him at _all times_?"

"No, Magnus, it's not like _that_!" Alec was hurt. How could Magnus think he wasn't loyal to him, after all they'd been through?

"Yeah? Well, the way I see it is that you're choosing _him_ over _me_!" Magnus exclaimed, then went into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Alec knew better than to try and talk to Magnus when he was like this. He had tried once and just ended up with a burned arm and a guilty boyfriend. Alec also wouldn't have approached him anyway, after what he had just implied. He couldn't see how Magnus could still have doubts on how he felt.

The teen sat down heavily on the sofa. He didn't think that he would be sleeping in the bed tonight and he did not want to walk back to the Institute at this time of night (and weather), so he curled up on the large couch, with his head on the arm of it. He had spent the whole day fighting demons and Jace's internal anger, and then he got here and Magnus blew up at him...he did not have a good day. Alec fell asleep from physical and emotional exhaustion.

**Author's Second Note: Well, Magnus was sorta mean there. I feel bad writing it because I love him to death. But, you know Mags, he can be a little dramatic. :P Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	3. Switched, part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: And here's the third chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I want to keep Clary's and Alec's POVs in seperate chapters until they join forces. Bear with me. :P**

Clary was roused from sleep by the sound of humming. She felt warm and was laying on something soft and comfortable. Still half-conscious, the sound reminded her of when she was small and woke to the smell of baking and of her mother singing softly in the kitchen. She stayed like that, content with living in the fond memory, until her mind registered that this was not her mother humming...the person had a much lower voice and was decidedly tone-deaf. The realization of the unfamiliarity jolted her fully awake.

She sat up on the couch. Wait...why was she on a couch? Clary vividly remembered falling asleep on the small, stiff bed in her room at the Institute. Where was she? Glancing around like a trapped animal, Clary took in her surroundings-flat screen TV, pink furniture, colourful drapes, fuzzy lampshades and odd things cluttered around the unfamiliar room. A small cat jumped onto her lap, scaring her. After staring at it and trying to calm her beating heart, she faintly recognized the small creature...Chairman Meow? Wait, was this Magnus Bane's flat? What was she doing here?

Completely disorientated, Clary tentatively reached out to stroke the small cat, before catching sight of her own hand. All pretense of calm left her as she frantically examined her body. Her hand was laced with tiny scars, she was wearing a black sweater and jeans. She shot off the couch, dislodging the cat (which made an insulted noise) and a blanket which had been placed on top of her. Clary was near hyperventilation. What was going on? Was this some sort of messed-up dream? And, most importantly, _where were her boobs?_ Clary wasn't the most curvacious girl in the world, but this was as flat as a boy...wait...oh Angel.

Without thinking and running on pure instict, Clary fled from the room. She heard the voice-which she now recognized as Magnus'-call something, but she just ran until she found a door and locked herself in the room, which was a bathroom. _What was happening?_

Panicking, Clary started to pace around the large-ish bathroom, her plain socks sliding a little on the tile flooring. She heard Magnus outside the door and tuned in to hear his words. What he said just made her freak out even more. "Alec, darling, are you okay?" _Oh, please, no..._

Clary slowly turned her head towards the large mirror and almost fell over. Straight raven locks fell into huge blue eyes which were set in porceline skin devoid completely of freckles. She swallowed hard and stared at her adam's-apple as it moved. Oh Angel...this couldn't be happening. Why was she in Alexander Lightwood's body?

She sat down abruptly on the tiolet seat and stared at her calloused, long-fingered hands that weren't her own. She forced herself to calm down and think. _Come on, Fray, get it together_, She thought to herself, _This happens all the time in the movies._ She had never thought them to be based off of true experiences, but she guessed that everything was possible... Now slightly calmer, Clary tried to formulate some sort of plan, based on movies and stories of so-called fiction where this kind of thing happened.

The characters always tried to fit in the other person's life until the whole business got figured out. She processed the fact that someobe was knocking on the door insistantly and saying the name of the person who's body she now posessed. Right, Magnus. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine, Magnus!" She called, and marvelled at how low her voice was. Beyonce probably envied her (_if I were a boy..._).

"What do you mean, 'you're fine'? You've locked yourself in the bathroom and haven't answered me for, like, five minutes!" The warlock's voice was muffled through the door, but it couldn't mask the exasperation and concern. After exclaiming, his voice grew softer as he sighed and said, "Is this about last night?"

Clary kept her mouth shut, not knowing what the heck he was talking about. The warlock continued, though, saving her from commenting on it for the moment. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I overreacted... Baby, please talk to me."

She cleared her throat again. "Um, no, it's not about last night." She said vaguely, improvising and slightly floundering. "I'm just not feeling so well." And she wasn't lying; Clary felt like she was going to throw up out of shock and weirdness.

She heard Magnus sigh, "Well that's probably because you walked home in the snow with no jacket, you silly Nephilim." He chastised fondly, then seemed to accept the explination. "Hey, listen darling, I have an appointment to get to in an hour and I have to get going." A small laugh. "I know, I freaked at you for not spending enought time together these days and then, when you're here, I have to leave." So that's what they fought about? Well, Alec _had_ been spending a lot more time at the Institute than usual, lately... She heard Magnus snap his fingers, "There's some soup on the table; feel better, okay? I'll be back at about 1:00 and we'll talk." There was a slight pause and then, "Alec?"

Clary almost forgot to respond to the name. "Yes?"

"I love you."

It felt strange hearing Magnus Bane talk to her like that and say those words; so strange that she once again was slow on answering. "I-I love you, too." Magnus didn't move for a few moments-she could see his boots under the bathroom door-and then Clary heard him walk away. Soon, she heard the sound of the front door closing.

Clary let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She shakily stood up from the toilet seat. This was all too much and she had no plan. After examining herself (well, Alec) in the mirror for a while, she finally ventured out of the bathroom which had been her sanctuary.

She decided to get used to Alec's body by walking around a bit, snuggling with Chairman Meow (who seemed to have forgiven her from earlier), and she even settled her nerves enough to drink the soup Magnus had left on the table. She mildly wondered where it had come from. Once she had found her zen, or whatever, she felt calm enough to formulate a rough plan.

She had to pretend to be Alec until she could figure out what was going on; that part was obvious. If people found out about this, then she would be a human experiment and wouln't have time to figure out how to get back into her own body. Also, she had to find out if Alec was in her body. And, well, that's all she had so far.

Clary found Alec's phone on the couch where it must have fallen out when she had stood up quickly. It felt weird dialing her own cell phone number for another reason than finding the gadget when she lost it. It was even weirder hearing her own voice pick up.

"H-hello?"

**Author's Second Note: Please, please tell me what you think! I need reviews to inspire me and keep me updating!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	4. Switched, part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I am writing this with a gorgous kitten on my lap. She is staring at my fingers as I type. She is squirmy, so blame any typos on her. ;P**

Alec woke up curled in an uncomfortable bed. The room was cold and the blankets were scratchy. This was familiar to him because he had woken up like this for most of the days in his life. The Institute's rooms weren't the most comfortable.

The Shadowhunter turned over, rubbed his eyes, but didn't open them. He just lay there lost in his thoughts. He yawned soundlessly and remembered irritatedly of the day he had ahead of him-dealing with his grieving mother and taking some of her responsibilities, cooking and spending time with Isabelle, as well as keeping Jace alive. Yesterday had been a close one; Alec had almost been killed and it was a good thing that Jace had been half paying attention or he would have never made it home to Magnus. Wait...

Alec's eyes opened and he stared at the grey ceiling in confusion, but he still didn't move. Didn't he go to his and Magnus' flat last night? There must be something he was missing. He looked back and remembered. Yes, he had finished 'hunting' with Jace, Jace had left to train with Clary, and then Alec had made his way through the snow to Magnus'. Alec still felt a little bad thinking about how he and Magnus had fought.

He moved again to get comfortable and the bedsprings creaked. Alec felt confusion...why was he at the Institute when he vividly remembered falling asleep on Magnus' couch? He sat up gingerly, still nudging at his memories to fill him in on what was wrong. He looked around the room and more confusion rushed into his head. This was not his room at the Institute.

Instead of a bookcase, a couple pictures, and cleanliness, there was beauty products on the dresser and clothes strewn everywhere...women's clothes...Clary's clothes. Was this...Clary's bedroom? _Why was he sleeping in Clary's bed!_

Alec threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up quickly, but was caught off guard when the movement caused him to feel the air on his bare legs. Alec looked down at himself and began to panic. He was wearing striped short-shorts and a pink tank-top...and he had..._boobs_. What was going on! Alec fell back onto the bed in shock, letting out a little high-pitched squeel. He brought his smooth, small, unmarked hands to his face and ran them over round cheeks and a small nose. His hands tangled in bright red, curly hair.

Alec was finding it hard to breathe. He screwed his eyes shut and pulled at the long hair, willing this not to be real. On sudden, hysterical impulse, Alec opened his eyes and rushed to the dresser where he had seen a mirror on his previous scan. He knocked a couple objects to the ground in his panicked haste and his hands shook as he grasped the handle of the old-fashioned mirror and brought it eye level to himself.

Who he saw in the mirror was not Alec Lightwood. Green eyes, wide as saucers, stared in stupified shock as Alec took in freckles and frizzy hair. He dropped the mirror to the wood with a clatter. This had to be some sort of messed-up dream or insane spell of some kind. _Why was he in Clary Fray's body?_

Alec's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, holding his face in his hands with his palms digging into his eyesockets so hard it made colours flash in his vision. _Wake up, Alec...wake up!_ He told himself over and over, but it did nothing.

The Shadowhunter must have sat there for fifteen minutes, undisturbed but _very_ disturbed, until a cell phone rang on the bedside table. He could only stare at the small device for a few rings, until his instincts told him to answer it, at least so that it would be silent while he resumed hyperventillating.

"H-hello?" He was shocked by the way his voice sounded, high and delicate like wind-chimes.

If he hadn't been sitting down, Alec would have fallen over at the voice that answered...his own. "Alec, is that you?" It was an out-of-body experience talking to himself on the phone, and Alec hated every second of it. He wanted to wake up so that he and Magnus could have a laugh over the mangled dream he had had and then they would make out for a bit. Yes, that would be nice...

"Alec?"

Shaking his head and flinging red curls, Alec shook himself out of his whistful daydream. "Um...yes?" He cleared his throat as he heard...Clary sigh in relief on the other end of the line. "Wh-who are you and how do you know it's me?"

"It's me-Clary!"

Yes, he was insane. It was official. But, Alec thought, he might as well roll with this. "Clary..._why have we switched bodies_?" He whispered, hating the sound of the voice he had with a vengence. Especially when the voice he wanted back was speaking in his ear.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to figure that out using all the pop culture referances I can think of...which is not many. Could you come over here so that we can try and figure this out together?" Why did she sound so damn calm? How could she handle this?

Alec tried to answer, but found that he couldn't speak due to a lump in his throat. He choked a little and a few tears ran down his face. Why was he _crying_? He never cried for no good reason! He could hear Clary muttering in his voice on the phone, "Wow, this is weird hearing myself talk to me..." Then, a louder comment, as she seemed to actually hear. "Alec, are you crying?"

Alec sniffed and roughly swiped his hand across his face, scowling at the moisture. He tried, and failed, to keep his voice steady. "Y-yes, but I don't know why! I'm a Shadowhunter, for the Angel's sake! I should be able to handle pressure!"

After some silence, he was infuriated to hear laughter on the other end of the phone. "What!" He exclaimed, and was dissapointed when it came out pitiful instead if angry.

"You have girl hormones!"

Alec was horrified. "What?" He repeated.

Clary seemed to be musing. "Hm. I was wondering why I didn't cry in this intensly stressful situation. Because, I usually do. Now I understand."

Alec made an undignified noise of angry distress. "Where can I meet you?" He sorta liked Clary before this...but now he sorta hated her.

"At Magnus' place."

Alec gasped, "Was Magnus there?"

"Yes, but I took care of it." Clary seemed a little self-satisfied and Alec just felt more desperate and angry. But, on the plus side, he was no longer crying.

"Was he...was he still angry at me?" Alec was almost afraid to ask. And, he hated that Clary had been there to talk to his boyfriend and not him.

"Well, he apologized. What did you guys fight about, anyway? Wait, never mind. We'll talk when you get here." Clary said. "Oh, and that reminds me, you have to pretend to be me until we figure something else. See you later." And then she hung up.

**Author's Second Note: Don't forget to REVIEW! It keeps me writing.**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	5. Meeting

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all you reviewers. :) And to you, reading this. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**-Alec-**

Alec stared at the cell phone in his hands for a few stunned moments. How was he supposed to pretend to be Clary? After sitting there, desperately trying to get a grip, Alec developed an initiative to get moving. The faster they got this whole mess figured out, the faster he could curl up on the couch and cuddle with Magnus again.

He got up off of the floor and slapped himself in the face a few times before searching through the drawers of clothes. He had to get to Magnus' flat. Hopefully, no one would stop him and then he could get there and try to formulate a plan with Clary. He _really_ wanted his body back.

Alec didn't know much about girl's clothes, but he knew that if he dressed like he usually did (faded sweaters and ripped jeans) then that would be suspicious. He had to act like Clary. So, he picked out a blue T-shirt that had butterflies on it and a pair of jeans. No matter how much Magnus had tried to change his clothing style, Alec had never thought that he would ever wear something like this...well, he never thought that he'd be trapped in his brother's girlfriend's body, so I guess things happen that one doesn't plan on.

Alec really didn't want to see any more of Clary's body than he could (which was a lot because these shorts were _short_!), so he just put the shirt on over the tank top he was already wearing and struggled into the tight jeans overtop of the shorts that Clary assumedly slept in.

Almost as soon as he finished dressing, there came a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He called out, trying to sound like he wasn't freaking out...which he was. Why couldn't he just get out of the Institute unnoticed?

Jace's voice came through the door, sounding soft and sweet like Alec had never heard him speak before. "Can I come in?"

He floundered a little "Uhh..." Should he let him in? If he didn't, that would seem suspicious. But if he did...what would Alec do? Jace made up Alec's mind for him by opening the door and slipping inside. "Or don't even wait for my answer." Alec mumbled, a little unnerved by the way Jace looked his (but not his) body over and smiled softly, taking in frizzy hair and no makeup.

"You look so adorable when you just wake up." He said. Alec knew Clary would be flattered and flustered, but all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there. Alec had thought he had wanted Jace to look at him like that a long time ago, but it was disturbing now; not only because he felt nothing but brotherly love, but also that he loved Magnus more than anything. He _had_ to fix this. And soon.

"Uh, Jace, I gotta go." He said, starting towards the door. Jace stopped his progress by grabbing his wrist and looking intently into his eyes. Alec was so creeped out not only by this, but also by the fact that he had to tilt his head up to look at Jace. Clary was so _short_!

"Clary..." Jace started, then seemed a little unsure. "I'm really sorry about how I've been acting lately. I've pushed you away. And...how I yelled at you yesterday was unforgivable." He lowered his eyelashes and played with a strand of red hair as if he felt like he didn't deserve to touch who he thought was his girlfriend. Jace was no longer grasping Alec's wrist. "I just hope that you'll forgive me?"

Alec didn't know what to do. If he forgave him, who knew what kind of advances Jace would make, and this was already very uncomfortable for Alec. But, if he didn't forgive him, what would Jace do to gain the forgiveness? "I-I'm..." He stuttered.

Once again, Jace prevented Alec from having to answer. He leaned forward and kissed him. Alec gasped. He was a little repulsed at the feeling of Jace's lips moving against his so passionately. Jace's golden eyes were closed, but Alec's were wide open. This time, he didn't waste time with thinking and weighing options, he just pushed Jace away...or at least he tried to. Apperently, Clary's body didn't have as much strength as Alec usually had, and Jace remained at the same proximity, exept looking quite rejected and despising at himself. "I've hurt you too much." He whispered. "You're right, Clary, I don't deserve you back so easily. I'm sorry."

Alec cleared his throat and tried to forget how it felt to kiss Jace. It was gross. But, he had to keep up the act. "I'm sorry, too, Jace." He said in Clary's voice. He was improvising. "I'm just not ready to forgive you. I'll come around, just give me some time." Alec hoped that that would do.

Jace nodded and kissed Alec gently on the cheek, just a brush of his lips on the blushing skin there. "I'll wait. I'll earn your trust back, Clary, I promise you."

Alec just nodded and tried not to look like he was rushing as he left the room and the Institute, which he totally was.

**-Clary-**

Clary was sitting on Magnus' couch, admiring how long her legs were, when she turned and saw herself enter the flat. Clary had unlocked the doors so that Alec wouldn't have to buzz up. She saw herself wearing her butterfly T-shirt and some jeans. It was a strange, out-of-body experience looking at herself from somebody else and she realized that she _did_ look like her mom.

Alec seemed to be doing the same thing, examining himself and being weirded-out by it. "My hair really _is_ getting long." He stated unexpectedly, causing Clary to laugh.

"Sit down." She said, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Alec sat down and crossed his legs uncomfortably, although he narrowed green eyes at her. "Shut up. You don't know where anything is. _I'm_ the one who lives here, you forget."

Clary shrugged. "Whatever." She once again stretched her legs out, this time propping them on the small end-table in front of her. They were so _long_!

"So," She started casually, "How was your morning?"

Alec, clearly stressed out, started pacing the room. "Well, it was the most freaking weird and stressful morning of my life, _thank you for asking_." He replied wryly. Clary was a little taken aback by this side of Alec's personality, but she had never really gotten to know him that well, so this could be normal for all she knew.

"I saw Jace." She heard her voice say and that took some lighthearted humour out of her emotions. She looked at Alec, who was standing with one hand on his hip, which would have looked gay, exept it was her body.

"What did he say?" Clary dreaded the answer. She hated that Jace was mad at her.

Alec resumed pacing with an irritated sigh. "Well, he apologized for whatever you guys were fighting about." Clary felt happily relieved, although she wished that she could have been there, not just in body. Alec continued, "And then he freaking _kissed_ me!"

Clary shot up off the couch. "_What_?" She felt strangely jealous, even though Jace hadn't cheated on anybody or anything of the sort.

"Don't look at me like that!" Alec shouted, "It's not like I enjoyed it! He's my _brother_, for Angel's sake!"

Clary sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Right, I'm sorry." She grabbed Alec's wrists and made him sit down. "We have to figure this out."

Alec looked lost and defeated. Moisture welled up in his green eyes. "I don't even know where to start." He said, then threw his hands in the air. "And now I'm _crying_ again!" Pointing accusingly at Clary he exclaimed, "Why do you girls have to be so emotional?"

Clary put her hands up in a sort of surrender. "Sorry, I can't help it." She watched as Alec wiped away the tears and tried to get a hold on his emotions. "Well, it's obvious what the trigger event was." She said, changind the subject.

"Trigger event?" Alec repeated, looking up at her sceptically.

She rolled her eyes. "The event that made us switch bodies. It has to be triggered by something. Things like this don't happen randomly, you know."

Alec took a shaky breath. "I'll trust you on that. So, what was it?"

"We were both fighting with our boyfriends."

**Author's Second Note: Okay, Clary is sort of OOC, but I can't help that. I never write as her...at least not seriously. ;P REVIEW, MAH KITTIES!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I have more than 50 reviews! :D Whoop! I love you all.**

**-Alec-**

Alec was uncomfortable that Clary knew more about his and Magnus' relationship than he wanted her to. In fact, he was uncomfortable about this whole situation. He hated it. They had to reverse it...and soon.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Clary asked, and Alec hesitated.

"Why do you need to know the details?" He asked, and then added, "And it's none of your business!"

Clary raised one eyebrow (something that Alec assumed she could do now, since she was in his body. Alec had tried once, but Clary's eyebrow would not move). "It _is_ my business, considering that, for all relationships outside of the two of us, _I am you_." Alec felt like throwing up. "And, I need to know the details because what you guys were fighting about probably has a clue as to what we need to do to get into our own bodies."

Alec scowled and looked down, trying to land his gaze anywhere but the body he occupied. That didn't work so well because whenever he looked up, his own blue eyes stared at him, expecting an answer, and he was once again reminded of the situation he was in. He cleared his throat. "We were arguing about how I've had to stay at the Institute so often and don't spend much time with him."

"Is that it?" Clary asked. Alec thought it strange that he hated the sound of his own voice.

"Well..." Alec cleared his throat again. "He also accused me of not being over Jace." Clary nodded, appearing deep in thought. Alec hated the awkward silence that followed. "What about you?" He shot at her agressively.

"Oh, well..." She looked uncomfortable. _Hah, she's not so chipper now, _Alec thought cruelly_._ "I don't know why he was mad at me in the first place, but in our last argument, he yelled at me saying that I should be more like you." Alec was shocked.

Clary looked up with a grin on her face. "And _there's_ the connection!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "You are in my body to see if you are over Jace, and I am in your body to prove to Jace that he loves me even if I am not totally like you!" Alec was very confused. How was this situation a normal thing? He was completely lost.

"But, I already _know_ that I'm over Jace!" He exclaimed, angry and a little defensive. Why did people always assume he wasn't? Jace wasn't _that_ irrisistable.

"Hm, well, maybe it's to prove to _Magnus_ that you are over Jace." Clearly, she was only thinking hard about her part of the bargain; she sounded like she didn't care much about Alec's problems. Well, like she said, she was now him. So, his problems were her problems.

"So..." He started, "How do you we change back?" His heart dropped when Clary looked a unsure.

"I don't know."

**-Clary-**

Mine and Alec's conversation was interrupted by the sound of somebody coming up the steps. Alec looked at me in panic, "It's Magnus." He said. Wait, he could tell by the way he walked up the stairs?

Sure enough, Magnus Bane flung open the door and strutted into the room. "Darling, I'm home!" He sung out. I glanced over at Alec to see him looking uncomfortable. He obviously wasn't hot on the idea of pretending to be me while I got his boyfriend.

Magnus walked into the room with a smile on his face for me, then gave a confused look at Alec. "Oh, hey Clary." He said mildly. "What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here with Alec?"

Alec looked like he wanted to run over to the Warlock and hug him or something, but he replied, "Oh, we were just talking."

Magnus raised his eyebrow and I almost raised mine (because I _could_!), but I refrained. Alec wouldn't randomly do that and I had to be Alec. I stood up and gave Magnus a quick hug, then asked him how it went with his client. He shrugged, "Oh, another selfish werewolf that wasted my time. But, I scammed him out of more money, so we're even." He kissed me on the cheek, and I tried not to look uncomfortable, then he went into the kitchen. "Can I get you two something to eat?" He called back.

I looked at Alec, who was too busy scowling at me to answer. I called, "No thanks; we're good." I knew that Alec was the jealous type, and the girl hormones must be amplifying that. He looked like he was about to punch me, even if that meant damaging his own face. Well, he had kissed _my_ boyfriend already this morning.

Magnus came back with a cup of tea for himself. "Suit yourselves," He said, blowing on the hot drink. He sat down on the couch next to me, throwing his long arm around my shoulders.

The redness of Alec's face was barely hidden by his new freckles. "I have to go." He mumbled and then made his way to the door. I got up off the couch and followed him out onto the stairs.

"Alec!" I whisper-shouted.

He turned around. "What?" He hissed. He sounded irritated.

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Anywhere where I don't have to deal with _you_ snuggling up with _my_ boyfriend, or my _own brother_ coming onto me because he thinks I'm his _girlfriend_. That's all I ask for!"

"Alec..."

"Yes, I know, Clary. We have to pretend to be each other. And I'll try my best, okay? I trust you only because I have no other choice." He looked at me with peircing green eyes. I don't think that I've ever seen that expression on my face. "Just don't...you know..._do_ anything with Magnus, okay? But don't hurt him, either. Never that."

He walked down the stairs and out of the building with a grace that I've never been able to pull off.

**Author's Second Note: You can tell that I favour Alec, can't you? :P Oh well. How am I doing? Any suggestions for this story would be greatly appreciated. I love every single review that you guys give me. Thanks for reading! **

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>

**P.S. Sorry it's so short! :S**


	7. New Experiences

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: I wrote this while listening to 'Tokio Hotel Radio'. xP Bill just got a tone-deaf fan to come and sing Final Day with him. It was funny. Please, please, leave me a review and tell me how this chapter went!**

**-Alec-**

Alec stormed out of his boyfriend's house and onto the street. He was sort of hating his life right now. Not only was he trapped inside Clary Fray's body, but he had to watch her, in _his_ body, flirting with _his_ boyfriend! Alec also had to deal with Jace, who saw him as his girlfriend, and his pushiness. And, lastly, Alec felt like crying all the time! No, Alec was not having a good day.

The snow from the previous night had melted when the sun came up, and it was now a mixture of water and slush that soaked Alec's shoes and dampened his spirit even more, if that was possible. Trudging through the wetness, Alec shivered from the cold. He was only in a T-shirt, after all...with butterflies on it. Not that that had anything to do with the coldness, but _still_.

Alec didn't know where he wanted to go, so he somehow ended up sitting on a damp parkbench, surrounded by trees. Whenever he needed to think, Alec usually liked to be around nature. At least, when his allergies allowed him to be around nature. So, he usually spent most of his moping time in parks.

Surrounded by the rustling of leaves and the whistle of the wind, Alec leaned his head back onto the wood and let out a deep breath. For the first time since waking up, he felt a little calmer. Not as calm as he'd like to be, of course, but definitely calmer than before. Anything was better than being close to hysterics.

_Where should I go?_ Alec thought to himself. His first response was, _Home_. But, where was home, now? When he was younger, home was the Institute, with his siblings. Now, when he thought of the word 'home', his mind brought up an image of Magnus. _Home is where the heart is_, he thought bitterly. But, not while he was Clary. Once again, the boy let out a sigh.

He certainly couldn't spend the day on this park bench, though. And, with that thought in his mind, Alec decided that he might as well go back to the Institute. He would avoid Jace, of course. There were many rooms in the Institute, after all, so it shouldn't be that hard. Church could keep him company.

Alec stood up and proceeded to walk back to the Institute in self-pitying silence. When he finally reached the looming structure, he felt more tired than he usually did. That was a longer walk for Clary's short legs than it usually was for Alec. Trudging up the steps, he opened the door and stepped inside, looking around for Jace. Seeing no blonde hair in sight, he stepped all the way into the building and closed the door softly.

Church prowled into the foyer. "Hey, Church." Alec said, and hated the sound of Clary's high voice. "Where's Jace?" The large cat padded down the hall and to the left, so Alec took the hall to the right. When the blue Persian saw that Alec wasn't following him, he turned around to follow the Shadowhunter. Alec hoped that it meant that Church wanted to accompany him, and not that Jace was actually somewhere in this part of the Institute.

After mindlessly wandering through the endless twists and turns, Alec found himself in front of a metal staircase. He remembered leading Clary here so that she could have a moment with Jace. She had asked him if he was going to head up with her, and he had replied that he couldn't go because of his crutches at the time. The truth was that Alec had never been up to the greenhouse in his life. From when the Lightwoods had first moved in here, Alec had even had his severe allergies as a child. Maryse had carried him up there when he was a kid, but all the scents and pollen had overriden his senses and he had never been up there again.

But, Clary's body didn't have those allergies in its system. Alec ran his hand over the cool metal railing and then started his ascent for the first time in his life. Around two or three steps from the top, the smell hit him. He marveled in how he could really appreciate the scent of blooming flowers as he took the last few steps. Then, Alec entered the greenhouse. There were smells and colour everywhere he looked; so many kinds of plants that he couldn't begin to name. He saw bushes with tiny white flowers, thick vines that stretched up to caress the glass roof, soft pink lillies that swayed in a slight breeze. He was taken aback by the _life_ in the room.

Alec made his way through the glorified maze of nature towards the window at the far end. He gently pushed some purple blossoms to the side and glanced out to the world below. Out of this window was a wonderful view of the city that Alec had never experienced before. He sat down on a nearby chair and breathed in his contentment. He no longer felt like crying. Not even a bit.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**

**-Clary-**

"What was with her?" Magnus asked as Clary came back into the room.

She shut the door softly, Alec's words still ringing in her head. "Oh, Clary? She's just having a rough time, I guess..." She answered vaguely. She looked up when Magnus opened his arms.

"She's not the only one. You look stressed, love, come here." Magnus said gently. Not knowing what else to do, Clary sat down on the couch and into the Warlock's embrace. Stroking the black hair on her head, Magnus whispered, "I really am sorry about last night, Alec."

"It's fine." Clary managed to say. This whole situation was sort of weirding her out. She had never seen Magnus at this gentle and caring to anyone before, never mind be on the recieving end of it! But, she knew that Alec cared for Magnus equally and that he definitely forgave his boyfriend for their arguement last night, so she had to respond as such.

"No, it's not fine." Magnus murmered, placing a soft kiss on Clary's forehead. She tried not to flinch away. "I love you and I know that you love me too. I want you to know that I'm not questioning that, okay?" The Warlock tilted up her head so that she was looking into his strange cat eyes, where she could see the sincerety in them. She felt bad, like she was taking something that was not hers, when she saw Magnus without his mask of aloofness and sarcasm. She wished that she could tell him that she wasn't Alec, but that wasn't an option.

She nodded, Magnus' fingers still under her chin. "Okay." A small smile graced Magnus' lips and then he leaned down towards her until those lips met her's. Against her will, she gasped, which just gave the Warlock more access to her mouth. Her first thought was '_Wow, Magnus is a great kisser!_' and her second was _'The things he can do with that tongue._' The third one, however, broke down that train of thought. _'What am I doing? I'm kissing Magnus Bane! This is wrong on _so_ many levels!_'

She pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing." The sparkly man was looking at her curiously. "I was just..." She floudered for a moment, "hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," She breifly remembered Alec leaving the Institute the other night, and also the outline of the fight that the Shadowhunter had told her. "I didn't eat anything before I came last night."

Magnus' forehead creased. "But didn't you eat the soup that I gave you?" He then gasped and placed a ring-laden hand on Clary's cheek. "And are you feeling better? I'm so sorry I didn't ask before."

Seeing Magnus fuss over her health reminded Clary of her mother and she felt a little pang of sadness. "I'm fine, Magnus. Really, I'm feeling much better than I was this morning." She ignored the soup comment in the hope that Magnus wouldn't remember it in his concern. She was never a good compulsive lier. Clary was happy when he didn't comment on it.

"Well then, I'm going to have to get you something to eat, then, shall I?" Clary stood up with him and jumped a little when Magnus gave her butt a playful smack. "No, you stay here, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

Clary watched him walk into the kitchen before collapsing on the couch. How long would she be able to keep this up?

**Author's Second Note: I have too many stories on the go. Give me reviews if you want an update. xP Love you all!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	8. Eating Arrangements

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: Dangggg I just realized that, in chapter 6, I put Clary's POV in first person! Ughhhhh. Why didn't you tell me that? Should I go back and change it?**

**-Alec-**

Alec was staring out the window thinking about Magnus, as he usually did, when he heard someone coming up the flight of stairs. He held his breath in panic for a moment, before the person spoke. "Clary? Are you up here?" Jace called out. Alec swore softly as Jace neared the top of the metal staircase. Of course, his one moment of serenity and then Jace had to waltz up here and ruin it. Quickly, Alec abandoned the window seat and ducked behind a large plant that he couldn't name. He peered around the lush leaves in time to see a blonde head enter the greenhouse. "Clary?" Jace called again.

Alec wasn't planning on letting Jace know that he was up here. He stayed crouched behind the plant, keeping out of sight. It almost worked. Jace called a few more times and then spoke softly to somebody else. "I thought you said she was here, Church." Damn it! Nobody could hide from Church. Alec knew that he was out of luck, so he stood up.

"Hey Jace." He said.

"Clary!" Jace's face lit up in surprised happiness, but then switched to confusion. "Why...were you hiding from me?" He seemed a little hurt and Alec didn't know what to do.

"Um...I was sleeping." Nice one, Alec. He had never been good at lying. He wondered if Clary was.

"Sleeping?" Jace's expression was a little incredulous.

"Yep. I came up here to relax and must have fallen asleep." Alec said in what he hoped was a Clary way. After a few moments of silence, Jace appeared to buy the lie.

"Oh, cool." He said, shrugging. Jace then walked over to the window seat and made himself comfortable. He looked up at Alec. "Sit with me?"

Alec, once again, didn't know what to do. After a moment of debating, he sat himself beside Jace in the seat where he had been enjoying solitute minutes before. Jace smiled at him, then asked, "So, what were you doing at Magnus' this morning?"

Alec swore in his mind again. Enough of this on-the-spot lying! "I had to...um...pay him for a potion that he made me to...uh...help me sleep." Alec looked out the window to avoid Jace's imploring gaze.

Jace could tell that Clary had been acting a little weirdly today. Maybe it was because of her insomnia or because of the potion. "I didn't know that you had sleeping problems." He said with worry in his voice. "How long has this been going on?"

Alec decided to lay some guilt on Jace so that he wouldn't second-guess his lies or his behavior. "Well, I've had trouble sleeping since our fighting got worse." The comment worked, as Alec could see the guilt set in Jace's features. He just really hoped that this didn't end in another kissing escapade.

"So, Magnus made you a potion?" Jace asked after a bit. Alec was glad for the subtle change in subject.

"Yeah, he's great that way." Alec said. Thinking about Magnus made his heart hurt, knowing that Clary was there with him right now was killing him.

Jace must have seen the underlying emotions in his statement, but he misinterpreted them. "Why did he charge you for it?" He asked, a little aggresively. "Ever since he got together with Alec, he never charges us with anything. Do you think they had a fight or something?"

"Well, haven't you noticed how much time Alec has been spending here? Maybe he's angry because of that." Alec said. He had to know that Jace wasn't as selfish and ignorant as he may seem. Alec had to know that he wasn't invisible to them.

Jace's forehead creased. "You're right." He said. "Alec has been spending a lot of time here...because of me." He looked out the window. "Shit, now I feel bad. And if I caused him to have problems with Magnus, then that's even worse." He looked once more at who he thought was his girlfriend. "Magnus is the best thing to happen to him, you know."

Alec was struck dumb by the turn of conversation, so all he could do was nod. Jace continued, "You don't really know him like I do. He was sort of miserable before Magnus came along. And now...it's like he's a whole new person. He's free to be himself and I'm so happy for him." Alec was shocked. He had never seen this side of Jace before, never mind talking about Magnus and his relationship.

Jace suddenly lost his thoughtful expression and it was replaced with a guilty one. "Oh, Clary I'm sorry. I blew up at you last night, telling you to be more like Alec. And now I'm talking about him like this. But, you have to understand that he's my brother. I love you and him in different ways. Don't change anything about yourself, okay?" He took Alec's hand and looked into stunned green eyes. "I don't even know what I'm saying now. Clary, I need you with me. Please don't stop caring about me. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

Once again, Alec didn't know what to do. Jace wasn't about to make a move now; he was obviously waiting on a reaction from his girlfriend. Alec knew that Clary would forgive her boyfriend, that she would kiss him and they would make up, but Alec wasn't comfortable with that. He did know, however, that he couldn't just brush this off, so he did his best. "I still love you, Jace." He started, feeling weird saying the words, since they hadn't been true for a while now. "And I forgive you. Although, I don't understand why you would want me to be more like Alec." Those words were true. "But you're forgiven." He sealed the speech with a kiss on the cheek, the most romantic thing that Alec felt capable of doing. Jace seemed happy with it, though, so Alec felt that he had done what he could.

Alec wasn't sure why he was doing so much to keep this relationship together. Was it a favor to Clary, as she was with the man of his life right now? Or, was it for his brother? Maybe a mixture of the two, Alec decided. "Let's go have lunch." He said, and pulled Jace to his feet.

"Want to go to Taki's?" The blonde asked.

"Sure."

**-Clary-**

"What would you like to eat, darling?" Magnus called from the kitchen.

After a few seconds of hesitant thinking, Clary replied. "How about if we go out for lunch?" Hopefully, being in a crowded place would discourage Magnus from any further kissing. However, she remembered that the Warlock was a fan of PDA, but she would take that chance.

Magnus poked his spiky head around the doorframe. "Baby, are you sure? I could just poof something for you if you're not feeling up for it."

Clary shook her head and marveled at the shortness of her hair. "No, thanks, but I sorta want to go out...get some fresh air and walk around. Plus," Clary got an inspiration for an excuse, "We haven't gone out in so long, since I've been hung up at the Institute."

The glittery man came back into the room where Clary sat on the couch. He smiled at her. "That's true." Pulling her to her feet, he asked, "So where would you like to go?"

Standing and facing Magnus, Clary was eye-level with his chin. It was a huge difference to her in her own body, where she was dwarfed by the imposing hight of the Warlock. Clary only knew one restaurant. "Taki's?" She offered and Magnus kissed her shortly.

"Sounds great."

**Author's Second Note: Sorry, possible Clace fans reading this! I'm a total Malec fangirl forever, so this story doesn't really concentrate on Clary and Jace. Blahhh that was such a short chapter. Don't kill me and please review!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	9. Suspicions at Dinner

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Wow. My power just went off for no reason, therefore messing with my internet connection, so now I have nothing to do but write. xP And now you get a chapter...oh wait, the connection's there again. Oh well, I'll write this because I love you guys, whoever is still reading this.**

**This is so short and I'm very sorry, but at least I updated right? ...right?**

**-Clary-**

Clary walked into Taki's hand-in-hand with Magnus. The caramel skin of his hand against her pale one was quite a contrast, much like Alec and Magnus themselves. But, like their hands, they fit perfectly together.

"What do you want to order, darling?" Magnus asked as they sat down in a four-person booth. Clary panicked for a second; she didn't know Alec's order!

"J-just a coffee." She said.

Magnus' brow furrowed. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

Clary swore in her head but tried not to let it show on her face. She was so bad at lying and, unfortunatly, this situation called for a whole lot of it. "I am. We just haven't got our menus yet."

"Right." Magnus said, but he didn't look convinced. There was a look in his eyes that Clary didn't like; they were full of suspicion, but also concern. The Warlock studied Clary's face intently for a while until the waitress came, and the girl tried not to look guilty. "We'll have two coffees please." He said once the girl got his attention, "One with extra cream and sugar, the other black." Clary really hoped that the black one was for him, but she highly doubted it.

Once their coffees got to their table, a slightly uncomfortable silence ensued. Magnus was watching her closely and Clary was scared that he _knew_.

Suddenly, as if the Angel wanted to make her situation even worse than it now was, the door to the restaurant opened to reveal a couple walking in. One of them had blonde hair and was absolutely gorgeous and the other was short, red-haired and looking awkward. Clary inwardly facepalmed. Jace and, well, Alec. How was it that they ended up at the same place at the same time? She was trying to avoid them!

Alec looked over at her and his green eyes widened. Clary watched him as he took Jace's wrist and said something to him quickly, gesturing back the way they had come. _Yes Jace_, Clary thought, _Don't see us here. Leave!_ The 16-year-old did not want to be in such close proximity with her boyfriend but be unable to tell him what was going on.

Apperently, luck was not on their side, as Jace happened to look around the restaurant once and his gaze landed on Magnus and who he thought was his brother. With a wave, Jace started to make his way over to their table, dragging a stressed-looking Alec behind him.

"Hey guys." Jace said, as he slid into the booth opposite them. "Fancy meeting you here."

Clary could only manage a "Yeah," as Alec sat down beside Jace. Examining her own face across the table, Clary was dismayed to notice how unkempt she looked. Alec, of course, hadn't put any makeup on or fix the frizzy red hair into a presentable state. Also, her freckled face looked sleep-deprived and full of stress. Clary inwardly winced.

Looking over, she noticed that Magnus had shifted his attention away from her and was now studying Alec intently. This was not good.

**-Alec-**

Alec tried not to look like he was staring at Magnus. He couldn't help it;from the moment they had first met, the Warlock had caught his eye and he was just so distracting that he just demanded attention wherever he went. Also, Magnus seemed to be annalysing the Shadowhunter and that was distracting in itself. Why was Magnus staring at him in that way? Did Alec have something on his face? Did he usually look at Clary like this?

_Could Magnus have figured it out?_

Alec guiltily hoped for the last one. He knew that Clary vehemently told him not to let anyone know, but the young man really wanted Magnus to be clued in and to help him through this. It was really stressful and he also missed having Magnus with him more than anything.

Jace took his hand, jolting him from his whistful thoughts. "What would you like to order, Clary?" He asked.

"Oh, um," _What would Clary order?_ "A burger?"

Jace rolled his eyes a little fondly, "Okay, a _burger_ for this young lady." He said to the waitress, who Alec hadn't even been aware of before now. "And I'll have a cooked steak." Magnus and Clary must have already ordered while he had been zoned out. The waitress left then, leaving a slightly-awkward silence in her wake.

"So," Magnus said at length, "I see you guys have sorted out your problems."

Jace gave who he thought was Clary a sweet smile. "Yeah, I think we'll be fine." Alec tried to smile convincingly back.

"Therefore, I can have my Alec back?" _My Alec._

Jace looked guiltily at Magnus and 'Alec'. "Yes, sorry about that, by the way."

Magnus shrugged elegantly and gave a sidelong glance at Clary, "I guess I'll live." Clary returned the look and Alec felt his insides burn with jealousy against his will.

The food came to them shortly after. Magnus had ordered a caeser salad and Clary had gotten a taco salad and a black coffee. Magnus sipped on his coffee (with extra cream and sugar, Alec knew) as the others dug into their food. Jace wolfed down his steak like he hadn't eaten for days, Clary delicately picked at her salad, and Alec managed with his burger. Both Alec and Magnus noticed when Clary took a sip of her coffee and made a face at the bitterness. All the Lightwoods prefered their coffee black and had _no_ problems with the taste.

When they finished eating and making small-talk, Jace payed for the meal and they were about to get up and leave when Magnus snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a spider about the size of a golf ball appeared on the table. Without thinking, Alec let out a shout and leaped away from the table like it had caught fire. He had hated spiders ever since a mishap on his first mission **(check out my one-shot on that. It's called Spiders.)** and harboured a fear of them since.

He realized his mistake when Jace and Clary looked at him in alarm. Clary was not afraid of spiders. Magnus, on the other hand, looked at him with a grim certainty. "Sorry to have startled you, Clary." He said smoothly, then got out of the booth, followed by Clary who glanced at Alec with a look that said, _we blew it._ He silently replied with one that said, _what do we do now?_ Clary shrugged.

Magnus gave Clary and Alec a pointed look as they left the building. Jace was painfully confused and oblivious to what was going on. "Clary," Magnus said, before they could go their seperate ways.

"Y-yes?" Alec said.

Magnus ran a hand through his hair, "Come over tomorrow, will you? We have a few things to discuss."

Alec swallowed. "I'll be there."

**Author's Second Note: So far, I've only gotten 4 reviews for chapter 21 of Bone City. Anyone reading that as well please go read and review! And don't forget to review for this chapter as well! I love you for reading this and thank you so much, but reviews are what keep me updating.**

**Also, I know that a lot of things in this story physically don't make sense, but it's not too serious in that aspect.**

**Lastly, anybody who has plot suggestions don't be afraid to let me know! I'm sort of floundering here. xP Should I include a Magnus POV in the next chapter or just continue with the Alec/Clary pattern? Let me know in a review!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	10. Magnus' Musings

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Hello! I updated! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I feel really bad that I'm leaving out wonderful characters, like Isabelle (love her!), in this fanfiction, but it must be done. I really want to center on Malec and (sort of) Clace, so this is how it is. The other guys are busy somewhere...partying with the phouka, who has a character tab! For no reason... Anywho!**

**Sorry for the confusingness of this chapter. In the Magnus POV I wasn't sure whether he would say 'Clary' or 'Alec' so I have him thinking of her as Clary in the present time; and he thinks of her as Alec when he's reflecting on the weird behavior, 'kay?**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Georgichan, who is one of my favorite readers. :) Thank them for this chapter being updated soon...well, soon for me. ;P**

**-Alec-**

The way home from Taki's was a little awkward. "What does Magnus want to talk about with you?" Jace insistantly asked, and Alec would just mutter a vague reply like "Oh, you know, he just wants to talk." After a few conversations that went like this, Jace tried a different approach.

"Clary," He started, as they set foot into the Institute, taking his girlfriend's hands, "I'm just worried about you, that's all. Are you seeing Magnus about your sleeping problem that you mentioned before? Because you said that it was getting better."

Alec looked up at his brother and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "Yes, Jace, it is better. But...Magnus just wants to check up on me. You know...he has known me since I was a baby and he's sort of protective." Alec had no idea where he was going with this explination, but Jace seemed to by it, thank the Angel.

"Oh. Okay, I guess that makes sense." Before Alec could breathe a sigh of relief, however, he continued. "Hey Clary, do you want to go hunting with me tonight?"

_No!_ Alec shouted internally. But, on the outside he said, "Oh uh...hunting? With you?"

"That's what I said."

Alec looked at the purple sneakers he had on as he tried to think of some sort of excuse. If he went hunting with Jace, would he be able to act like Clary without getting them both killed? Would Jace figure out that Alec was Alec and not Clary? What would happen if he didn't go hunting with him? Would that cause more suspicion than Alec fighting better than Clary? "Well, I um..."

Jace gently grasped the stuttering Shadowhunter's shoulders. "_Please_, Clary? I really want to spend time with you and show you that I'm sorry. Plus, you really have improved in your fighting skills and I want you to see that. I was unnessicarily harsh to you this past week."

Alec saw no way out. Not with Jace looking at him like that. It's not that Jace's begging look softened his resolve or anything, it's that if he-as Clary-said no to that face it would be _very_ suspicious. "Okay. Sure."

Jace grinned. "Great! Let's get our gear on and I'll meet you here in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Alec said, then subtly banged his head against the wall when Jace rounded the corner. What was he getting himself into?

**-Magnus-**

"Magnus, would you please talk to me?" Clary said. Magnus had not said a word to her the whole way from Taki's. They were now standing in the living room, Magnus pretending to watch TV while Clary stood there looking awkward and guilty.

"Don't take me for an idiot." Magnus said sharply, "Jace, yes, you can for sure take him for a naive idiot, but _me_, no." Clary looked a little more uncomfortable, shifting her feet. For, of course it was Clary. Did those two really think that _Magnus Bane_ wouldn't be able to see the differences between his own boyfriend and the girl he's known since she was a baby-his boyfriend's brother's girlfriend? Magnus was 800 years old, for goodness sake! He's seen a whole lot in his life time and how could they expect to fool him?

He had known from that morning that "Alec" had been acting strangely. The way he fled into the bathroom and lied, saying he was sick. If Alec had been sick, he would have stayed on the couch and not moved for the whole day, not run to the bathroom, and Magnus knew this from experience.

And, did they think that he couldn't tell when somebody was lying? It was painfully obvious that Alec had been lying about something, but Magnus had had an appointment to go to. Throughout the whole business with the whiney wereworlf, Magnus had been internally worried sick. What was wrong with Alec? Why was he acting this way?

And then, when he had come home, it had just gotten weirder.

First of all, Clary and Alec never hang out or talk or anything. They're not enemies, but they are not close to being good friends. And then, not only was Alec acting weird, but Clary as well. While Alec didn't react towards him as he usually did, didn't move like he usually did, didn't talk, breathe, or look like he usually did, Magnus could tell that something was deffinately up. The fact that something was off was literally sealed with the kiss. Magnus knew how Alec kissed and that was _not _it. And, the way that Clary was staring at them was not close to the norm at all.

But, Magnus didn't voice his suspicions at that time. He wanted to analyse this situation a little more before confronting the shadiness of the whole thing. However, the more time he spent with Alec (after a dramatic and confusing exit from Clary), the more he noticed that there was certainly something off about his boyfriend. Like, he was a totally _different person_.

Eating at Taki's was the deciding card. Magnus had made a point to order for Alec. When he had made a face at the black coffee, Magnus started to get an idea about what was going on. Then, the Warlock started to pay closer attention to "Clary". It was hard to identify Alec's habitual expressions on another person's face, but Magnus managed to see it. The way Clary talked, the way she moved, the nervous way she lied...it was all _Alec._

But, Magnus had had one last test to do. He made a spider appear on the table and that sealed the deal. Alec was terrified of spiders...Clary was not. Now, there was only the pressing question of _why the hell was Alec in Clary's body?_

That question brought Magnus out of his musings and back into the present. "I don't, Magnus. I just wanted to keep it a secret..." Magnus couldn't help but be a little irritated at Clary. How dare she stand there, looking like Alec and biting her lip like that? Usually, when Alec did that, it just made Magnus want to run over there and bite that lip himself. However, now it only made him think of how he had kissed _Clary_ earlier in the day. _Ew!_

"Why would you keep it a _secret_?" Magnus couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. He wanted his boyfriend back!

"Well, that's what they always do in the movies, so..."

"Ugh!" Magnus exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. "They do that in the movies to drag it out and get more suspence, humour and money! In real life, you get none of that! Why wouldn't you tell me right away? I'm not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing! I could have helped you early on!" Magnus shook his head. "Instead, you made my poor Alec suffer for longer than necissary..." Magnus couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for Alec, having to deal with that situation. Especially with Jace around...and making nice with his girlfriend...who's body that Alec now occupied..._how had that gone down?_

Zoning out with a little frown on his face, Magnus almost missed when Clary shouted, "Hello! I've been suffering too!"

"Well that's your fault!" The Warlock couldn't help but be a little snappy towards the girl. He regretted it a little when he saw her expression, though. He sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry Clary. I don't mean to be so aggressive. Here, sit down and we'll wait for Alec to get here and we'll figure this whole thing out, alright?"

Clary nodded and sat down, looking dejected. Magnus stood up. "Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"I'm finding a way for you to get your body back. And me to get my boyfriend back, thank you very much." With that, he walked into his bedroom with a determined stride. He had a lot of researching to do.

**Author's Second Note: Lots of love to all my readers! You know how much I love reviews! ...hint hint nudge nudge wink wink cough cough poke poke...ahem. Sorry about that strange fit that I just had. I don't know what came over me...oh yes. Review. ;)**

**And I'm not sure how many more chapters this is going to have...five? I have no idea. But not very long, because I want their predicament to be over in a few days so that they can prolong the seemingly-inevitable awkward circumstance of showering. xD I'm such a coward. If anyone has any plot ideas, leave a review or PM me or something. I always love to talk!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	11. Demon Hunting

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Yes you! And, if you haven't reviewed, thank you for reading this right now! Hope you enjoy. Love you! I wrote this while watching Nightmare Before Christmas. Good times. :P A little distracting, but good inspiration. **

**-Alec-**

Hunting with Jace was something that Alec had been used to since Jace had come to the Institute when they were very young boys. They had trained together, studied together and basically learned to be Shadowhunters at the other boy's side. Even though Jace was a little more experienced because of his crazy father bringing him up to be invincible, they balanced out each other's strengths and weaknesses. They were _parabatai_. Alec knew that it was his job to protect Jace and Jace knew that it was his job to go for the kill, because Alec always had his back and Jace liked to finish things. They understood each other, both in battle and in life, deeper than anybody knew.

With this in mind, Alec didn't know how he was going to pull of acting like Clary. Jace knew Alec and Alec knew Jace too well in battle for that to be hidden. Sure, Jace wasn't the most observant knife in the drawer (he hadn't, after all, figured out that his brother was pretending to be his girlfriend), but when in a fight, Jace payed deadly attention to detail and who he was fighting with.

Alec was so deep in thought and a state of worry that he missed half of what Jace had been saying to him. "...and it's just a small group of Kelsig demons, barely a blip on the sensor, so we should be fine."

Alec nodded quickly. "Sounds great." They were walking down the street, _glamoured_, and were almost at their destination. Alec noticed that Clary's fighting gear was a lot tighter than his usually was and fit him like a second skin. It made him uncomfortable.

A frown appeared between Jace's blonde eyebrows. "Are you alright, Clary? You look kind of sick."

"What? No, I'm fine." Said Alec quickly. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah I know." Jace said softly, kissing Alec's cheek. Alec tried not to flinch away due to weirdness. Jace didn't appear to notice, just took the other Shadowhunter's hand as they reached the building that supposedly housed the pack of demons they were going to fight.

It was a large and abandoned house that seemed to loom over them like a cliff looms over a sheltered village. The walls were crumbling in places and the windows were shattered, leaving deep, dark holes that watched them like empty eye sockets. Alec shuddered just looking at it.

Jace let go of Alec's hand in order to push open door. It swung inward with a groan from the rusty hinges. Alec could help but remark as they stepped into the house, "I hate places like this. They creep me out."

Jace looked over his shoulder with a crooked grin. "Alec hates them too. You didn't strike me as the kind of person who would be freaked out by this, though. I thought you would be just inspired to make a sketch of it in the future."

Alec laughed nervously. "Yeah maybe I will."

Jace let the other Shadowhunter catch up to him so that they were standing in the middle of the foyer together. He took out his sensor as Alec glanced around him. The staircase reminded him of Clary's old place, where he had fought his first Greater Demon and nearly died. Although, this place seemed even worse than that, because of how old and scary it was. And, this place didn't have a sun-roof, Alec noticed. Hopefully, one wouldn't be required.

Jace's voice brought him back to reality once again. "Not much activity in this part of the house. The sensor says it's farther back. Let's go check it out. Hopefully we'll be done before supper, eh?"

Alec smiled weakly. "Yeah." Could he pull this off? Or would they blow it like they did with Magnus? Well, Jace was a lot more dim-witted than Magnus. And Magus was, like, 800 years old! Did they really think they could fool him for long?

"Let's go." Jace said, taking his hand once again as they went deeper into the creepy, abandoned house. Jace's sensor started to react as they were walking down a long hallway with a frayed and stained carpet that was half-way ripped appart by...something. "This room." He whispered to his companion, gesturing to a closed door.

There was something off, though. Kelsig demons weren't a race that was known for silence. With their long arms that dragged across the floor when they walked and their long talons for claws; long, sharp teeth that protruded from their mouths and let loose a steady stream of drool; scaly skin that shed everywhere; and a long tail with a ball on the end that did damage everywhere it went. There was no noise, however. Not the usual grunting and growling that consisted of the Kelsig's primative language. "Where are they?" Alec whispered.

"Apparently, behind this door." Jace said, then put away his sensor. "Let's see what's keeping them so quiet. Stay behind me."

This was going against all of Alec's instincts. How could he stay back and let Jace go into this sketchy situation? How could he manage to fight and still remain as 'Clary'?

Jace opened the door and stepped inside. It seemed like even the wind whistling through the windows held its breath. Nothing happened. Slowly, Alec stepped through the doorway after his adoptive brother. They were in what seemed to be a living room. Alec could imagine what it had looked like when it was in use; there were a number of large couches and chairs, elaborately carved tables, as well as collectable vases that perched on a shelf. Now, however, the furniture was torn appart and covered in scales of the Kelsig demons, the tables were missing legs and splinters were all over the rug, only two vases remained on the shelf and the rest were smashed across the room. There was also a supressing darkness in the room that comes with disuse, and cobwebs covered all surfaces. There were demon tracks in the dust on the floor.

There was a heartbeat of silence, which was suddenly broken by the deafening sound of the splintering of wood and the busting of plaster. Oh yes, another trait of the Kelsig demon: it is deceavingly smart. A group of four demons burst through what had appeared to be a secret room. Well, it was a secret no longer.

The Shadowhunters barely had time to get into a fighting stance when the demons were on them. Two of the demons went after Jace and two of them came after Alec. Alec waited calmy in a defencive position for them to attack him, watching Jace out of the corner of his eye. The blonde deftly dodged the swipes of the demons, but did not attack. He was obviously watching Alec as well, which was dampering his fighting. "Jace, I'm fine! Handle your demons and I'll finish mine!"

"But Clary!" Jace shouted back, but before he could elaborate further, one of Alec's demons chose that time of distraction to pounce on him. Alec felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his left arm before he smashed his right hand down on the Kelsig's head...with the Seraph blade in it. The force of the blow and the intensity of the Angel's blade cleaved the demon's head in half, where it fell to the ground at Alec's feet. Alec kicked it feircly out of his way in order to deal with demon number 2.

"What are you just standing there for!" Alec shouted angrily at his parabatai. If Jace didn't get his act together soon, he was demon food. He saw the blinding speed of Jace dispatching one of his two demons just as Alec spun and kicked his second one in the face. It stumbled back, tripping over its elongated arms, but didn't fall. Instead, it shot right back up and swung his tail around, catching Alec in the gut as he looked over at Jace's position once more. The force of the tail and the strength of the round bone at the end through Alec across the room and into one of the ruined couches with a _thump_. One of the vases still on the shelf crashed to the floor and shattered, causing pieces of porcelain to rain down over Alec's red hair.

Although his ribs now ached with a vengeance, Alec didn't hesitate to jump up when Jace, distracted, allowed one of the Kelsig demons to get past his defences and strike him across the chest with a clawed hand. The blonde stumbled back, clutching the front of his ruined shirt, which was beginning to get stained with blood. The demon went in for the kill, looming in front of Jace, ready to strike him down once and for all.

Alec didn't let it get the chance. Abandoning all thoughts of pretending to be Clary, Alec decided that Jace's life was worth much more than keeping up the facade. Throwing himself in front of the demon, he thrust his Seraph blade up and under the Kelsig demon's ribs so that it punctured a lung. The demon crumpled to the ground, but Alec didn't bother watching it die. He took the head off of the final demon and then ran to Jace's side.

Jace was lying on the ground, but he wasn't that hurt. He only had a couple scratches on his chest, but the reason he wasn't moving was that he was just staring dumbfounded at who he thought was his girlfriend. "Clary?"

Alec bit his lip, avoiding Jace's gaze, and took out his stele. "Let's get you fixed up."

**Author's Second Note: Holy crap. I used a lot of discriptions in that chapter. Hope I didn't drive you to skim! That was a long chapter too! I think I deserve a lot of reviews! You guys never dissapoint and I love you all. Next chapter, Alec will meet up with Magnus and Clary. :) Excited, so am I! Review and the update will come to your inbox faster! Oh and by the way, I made up the Kelsig demon for fun.**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


	12. Reunion

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews, once again! I have awesome readers! I really appreciated the compliments to my writing style. Those meant a lot to me, especially. I'd just like to tell you one thing: I write all my stories on Notepad -.-", so I don't even have a spell-check option. Sorry if there's any mistakes! Here's another chapter for you! The one we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**-Clary-**

"What's taking him so long?" Magnus exclaimed as he restlessly paced the livingroom of his flat. That very question had been on Clary's mind for a while as well. Alec had gone hunting with Jace a while back and he hadn't returned their texts or to the flat since then. Magnus, assumedly, was worked up because of his boyfriend could have gotten hurt. Clary was worried for almost the same reason. If Alec got killed while in her body, would she be forced to live out the rest of her life in Alec's?

Clary noticed that Magnus had avoided looking at her while they had been spending time together, wating for Alec. Evidently, the Warlock didn't appreciate someone he mildly liked being in the body of the one that he loved. Magnus had busied himself with things like crossword puzzles and paintings, but after a while he had gotten so worked up that he had resorted to...cleaning his flat. Yes, Magnus Bane..._cleaning_.

By then, Clary knew that Magnus was _definitely_ worried out of his mind. "What if he gets killed in your useless body and then we'll never be able to change you back? And I'll never be able to see him again...I mean," He glanced at Clary as she sat on a chair, watching him, "Talk to him...be with him."

"Useless body?" The Shadowhunter said indignantly.

"Yes, _useless_!" Magnus snapped at her.

She had no response to that, so she pouted. Getting up off the chair, she moved to the window where Magnus' painting and eissel sat. She remembered watching him as he fervently moved the brush, but was too busy eating waffles to investigate what it was he had painted, hours ago.

It looked like it had started out as a landscape of the city below, all done in blacks, whites, and greys. Clary was surprised at how well done it was. Well, after being on this earth for, like, 800 years, you would pick up some talents, I guess. But, Clary believed that _her_ painting would be better than this, of course. And, the whole impressiveness of the work was ruined a little by the words _'Damn Shadowhunters_!' written angrily across it in bright red paint.

Clary looked around at Magnus, who was lounging in the chair that she had just left. "Magnus?" She ventured hesitantly.

"What do you want?"

Clary walked back into the room and sat down on the couch. "Um, I don't mean to be pushy, but I really want to be back in my own body, and-"

Magnus glared at her. "Trust me, honey, I want you back in your own body, too."

Unfazed, Clary ignored the interruption, "Have you found something that could change us back?"

"Well, assuming that Alec's _alive_," Magnus sighed, "Yes, I do have something that might work."

"Yay!" Clary exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Don't do that." Magnus said.

**-Alec-**

After leaving the spooky house demon-free, Alec and Jace healed each-other's injuries and made their way to the Institute for respective showers. The walk to their home was an awkward one. Jace hadn't said a word to Alec since they had fought the Kelsig demons, and he just walked silently beside him, brooding. Seeing Jace so silent was a very strange thing and Alec didn't know what to say either.

Once they got into the Institute, Alec hesitantly broke the silence with, "Um, so I have to go see Magnus now..." Jace gave him a mumbled responce and walked down to his own room. Alec sighed and watched him go. _Did Jace know?_ Alec was way too tired at this point to even bother thinking about that.

Alec was already in his room before he realized that taking a shower involved taking off his clothes. Being a gay man, there was no way that he wanted to see that much of a girl's body. After a few minutes of debating, Alec came to the conclusion that being stinky was better than the infinatly awkward ulternative. He made a pit-stop to Isabelle's room to spray himself with some scented, girly spray, and then out of the Institute he went once more.

A walk in the chilly wind of dusk caused him to not feel as sweaty and gross as before, and Alec found himself almost rejuvinated when he got to the door to Magnus' place. The moment he set foot on the step, he let himself fall into the comfort of the routine and rung the buzzer. A few moments later, Magnus' voice rang out over the speaker. "Who is this?" He sounded tense, Alec noticed.

"It's..." About to say '_Alec_', he stopped himself, "me."

He heard Magnus gasp. "Alec, thank God." The door was unlocked and the Shadowhunter made his way up the stairs. The moment he got close to Magnus' abode, Alec allowed himself to relax a little. This was the one place that he truly felt at home...not just the flat; where ever Magnus was, Alec felt safe. Home is where the heart is, as they say.

His relaxation was short-lived, however, when the door to Magnus' apartment flew open and a very flustered-looking Warlock burst out. He looked stressed; his clothes and hair were rumpled and there was a smear of what looked like blood across his cheek. "Are you alright?" Alec asked and Magnus slumped against the doorframe.

The tall man let out what sounded like a startled laugh. "Am I... _You're_ asking _me_ if I'm alright?" He ran a hand through his hair. "You're the one who's been gone for hours on a hunting expedition and won't answer any of my messages. I was worried sick."

Alec hung his head and a couple ginger curls entered his vision. "Sorry." He stepped forward, a little hesitantly and reached out a hand to tentatively touch the spot of red on Magnus' face. "Is this blood?"

Magnus looked confused, then smeared his hand across his cheekbone, looking at the substance that came onto his hand. He gave a real laugh. "No, don't worry, it's only red paint."

Alec was a little confused, but chose not to pry. He knew from experience that Magnus was a spontaneous person and sometimes it was better if you didn't ask.

Alec looked up into his lover's analyzing eyes and was struck suddenly by how close they were standing. He wanted so desperately to simply reach out, hold Magnus and never let go. But, in Magnus' eyes, he wasn't Alec. Obviously, the Warlock knew that it was Alec inside there, but his eyes would see only Clary. Knowing that still couldn't stop the aching longing in Alec's chest.

As if sensing the Shadowhunter's mood, or feeling the exact same himself, Magnus took Alec by surprise and brought him in for a bone-crushing hug. Alec clung to Magnus and breathed in his familiar, strange scent of pine and vanilla, letting himself pretend that, at this moment, he was completely and simply Alec.

Magnus spoke into the long red hair on Alec's head. "You're a little shorter than usual...but it's the same."

Alec craned his neck and looked up at the man he loved. "What do you mean?"

Magnus let out the smile that he reserved only for Alec and, at that moment, the Shadowhunter knew that Magnus wasn't seeing Clary looking up at him. "It's still you and me, baby." The Warlock said softly.

Alec brought him closer, if possible. "Always."

Suddenly, their moment was broken by Clary talking irritatingly in Alec's usually appealing voice, "Um, are you guys done with your little moment, because I really want my body back."

Both Magnus and Alec rolled their eyes and stepped out of the embrace. "Yes, Clarissa," Magnus said, obviously annoyed.

The trio stepped into the living room. "So, you can change us back?" Alec asked hopefully.

Magnus smiled and took Alec's now-very-small hand. "Yes, I have something that I'm almost positive will work."

"Oh, thank the Angel." Alec sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Clary said indignantly.

Alec turned to her. "Shut up. You want to switch back as much as I do."

While Clary pouted (which looked totally weird on Alec's fair features), Magnus clapped his hands. "Alright. Let's get started."

**Author's Second Note: Soooo sorry for the long wait, guys! Christmas season is hectic. :P MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! Or whatever you celebrate. This chapter is my gift to you! :)**

**Haha I love how I had a detailed chapter last time that you guys said was well-written, and now this chapter sort of sucked. Oh well. This story is almost done, anyway. I hope you guys still are reading and enjoying this! Please leave a review! Love you all!**

**MY CAT IS EATING A BEET! xD**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
